A Choice of Betrayal
by CUtopia
Summary: "This year, we are celebrating the First Quarter Quell, an exciting event, and all of you have chance to be a part of the glory of this special occasion! As announced by our newly elected President Snow, you, the inhabitants of the districts, had the honour to vote on the young girl and the young boy who will represent your district in this years Hunger Games!"


My first ever Hunger Games fic... I hope I did okay! :)

Also, this may turn into a collection or multichap, I read a bit about the First Quarter Quell and find it a fairly interesting topic!

* * *

A incredibly uncomfortable and strained atmosphere lingered over the main square of District 7 as it slowly filled with children, boys and girls, sorted by age.

Fear was showing clearly on their faces as they lined up in front of the Justice Building. The mere scene seemed to be the same as every year, another Hunger Games cycle, another reaping. Once again, two young inhabitants of the district being send into the arena to die.

But this year, something was different. They all knew it, and it only increased their nervousness as the district's escort entered the stage, a wide smile on her face as she approached the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to the 25th Hunger Games!"

Somewhere in the group of the twelve year olds, a girl could be heard sobbing in fear as the escort let her excited gaze wander over the gathered people.

"This year, we are celebrating the 1st Quarter Quell, an exciting event and all of you have chance to be a part of the glory of this special occasion! As announced by our newly elected President Snow, you, the inhabitants of the districts, had the honour to vote on the young girl and the young boy who will represent your district in this years Hunger Games!"

A uncomfortable shuffle seemed to go through the crowd of spectators, many parents slung their arms around each other and some people stared at their shoes in shame.

The Hunger Games alone were cruel enough, children ripped from their families, parents being forced to watch their daughters and sons being killed while the people in the Capitol amused themselves about it.

But this year, nearly exactly 25 years after the rebellion against the Capitol had been brought to a bloody end, the President of Panem had drawn a new specification especially for this years games out of a bowl that had been prepared after the Hunger Games had first took place.

This specification had demanded that every person older than eighteen was supposed to enter a vote for one girl and one boy from their district, closely monitored by the Peacekeepers. The two children with the most votes to their count were to become the tributes for their district.

In the last weeks before the Reaping Ceremony, it had been clear that the seed of suspicion had spread in the district, many parents were afraid that their neighbours could have entered their votes for their children out of malice or vengeance. If they had not been so afraid, many people would have started an uproar, to try and stop this nightmare of having to betray their children. The Capitol was disturbing the normally rather peaceful solidarity that had formed out of the need to help each other survive. And now their children had to pay the price for grudges that had been brooding underneath the surface.

"And now the time of waiting has commenced, and finally, we will learn the names of the fortunate young people who are your districts first choice to represent it as tributes!"

Or better, the child of one of the least liked persons in District 7, for sure.

Two assistants, each carrying a golden envelope, entered the stage and stood at the places where normally the large bowls containing the paper slips with names were.

"First, the girls, of course!," the escort exclaimed and collected the envelope with a wide smile. As she opened it, the whole District 7 seemed to hold its breath.

"Amelia Flinkard!"

"NOO!," a woman immediately exclaimed, her scream of despair resounding from the buildings enclosing the square as she turned to her husband, her eyes wide in disbelieve. "What have you done?!"

And while her mother screamed, a girl emerged from the group of the girls that were seventeen, her tentative steps leading her towards the stage. Everyone stared at her as the girl wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye while climbing the steps.

It was clear to everyone which question was running through her mind in the moment she turned to face the crowd – What had her father done to cause everybody voting for her?!


End file.
